I Love Him Simple Right ? No!
by KEALY KAMES
Summary: logan is in love with james is best friend has been for years but is he ever gonna tell james how he feels
1. Chapter 1

New Story My first Jagan I Hope its Pleasing :)

disclaimer : I do not own BTR if i did i would probly never leve my houe i would force them to sing for me an kiss each other so ...yeah you et were im coming from

this story is gonna be short 8 chapters at the most

**Logans PoV**

i have an obssession/addiction an his name is James Diamond. He's My bestfriend iv'e been in love with him since 8th grade thats when i relized i ws gay but only had eyes for one certain open book . i never thouh i would fall in love with the boy who i ran round in dipers with, spilled apple jucie on a million times, the boy who gve me a wegie eveytime i got higher grade then him witch was like every week intill i started tutoring him an was as smart as me. i love james i love everything their is to him i call him an open book be couse hes not afraid to show who he really is to anyone even if you just meet he's simply that great.

hes beutiful with his pearly white teeth magnifacent tan skin that spakle when the sun hits him hes beautiful toned muscular body an wondeful hair that just sits there perfectly moving at the right time always putting me in fangirling mode an smiling like an idiot but its not juust his loks hes verying caring he would stand up for anyone even if he doesn't like you very much or doesn't even know you , he doesn't judge very quickly he rather get to know you first he might come of cocky but thats cause hes over confident he loves his looks an hes proud of them an he works for them he eats right , works out an has a decent amout of beauty sleep as he likes to call it he's just perfect to me an if i had to be with anyone in this world its most defently him hes just so amzazing he blives in me when no one else does he encouges me to do things when i have given up tells me everyday that im extraordinary an its him an me against the world i just wish he felt the same way as me it just hurts that hes blind to my feelings but its partly my faught cause i want tell him how i feel

even if he doesn't feel the same way i know he would let me down easy but it still would just break my little hurt thats already swollen

i look down at my phone found a new text from the love of my life

**Jamezy : hey logie i can't make it to movie night got practice late today , sorry :/**

**me : its ok we can have movie night another time :)**

**Jamezy : cool love ya dude an i promise i will watch what ever girly movie you wanna watch lol but not titanic you made watch that 50 times ! :o**

**me: I WAS NOT 50 TIMES AN THAT MOVIE IS JUST THAT AWESOME , luves you to**

**Jamezy : yeah when i grow boobs , well i gotta go see ya a school tommaow gonna me to tierd to talk later 3**

**me : k :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey lovley rushers i'm out of my funk an writing again so say yay**

**Thanks to OutOFMyMindBeBackIn5Minutes for beat-ing shes so awesome**

**hey you wonderful rushers go check out BigTimeOzzy's new story called Lifeguard we wrote it together an i think its pretty great**

**James PoV**

Getting ready for basketball practice witch I'm really not looking forward to cause that means missing time with _MY_Logie . I've been in love with him since freshmen year. I guess one day it just hit me that I put up with the nerdiest Titanic loving dork in the world, who drives me to new exhibits ,weird conventions an makes me watch the Geographic channel. And I have yet to complain. Weird right? I just love him enough to enjoy all that crap. Its worth it to see that beautiful smile of his and it stays for such along time I can't stand his smile it makes me feel all warm inside I just love that feeling wouldn't trade it for anything in the world

But I know he will never go for me the hot jock that everyone want to get there hands on. Everyone thinks I'm a whore when really I'm actually still a virgin saving it for one person that will hopefully one day open his an realize one day I could be his boyfriend, husband, or life partner all that gushy stuff. I hate to sound like a 15 year old girl fangirling but I love him so much. I even have our sons name picked out his names gonna be Jagan Tristan Diamond cute right huh an actually I wouldn't mind watching Titanic with Logan, yes I hate it but when we're watching it he just get this sparkle in his eye that make my heart swoon.

I feel so much for him but I don't want to loose him if he doesn't feel the same way, he's always been their for me an he always promised he would be, but will he go back on his promise when he learns how I feel about him an honestly don't know if I'm willing to find out.

**Hope you guys enjoyed i'll update soon an the chapters will be longer no worrys Review!**


End file.
